


Yes, I Like Wearing Women's Underwear

by Kirikappa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirikappa/pseuds/Kirikappa
Summary: Kenma decides to buy five pairs of different panties from the mall one day. Kuroo finds out and their relationship slowly changes into something more. But what happens when the pairs correspond to different emotions in their relationship.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Yes, I Like Wearing Women's Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM after chugging coffee, I'm writing another less smut filled story so I needed something to fulfill my desires lmao. If this does well I plan on making it a series with the other panties Kenma has bought! The colors will all represent a different emotion!

Kuroo and Kenma had been living together for a few months now, after Kuroo graduated from high school he got a two-bedroom apartment. He waited for Kenma to finish school and then he moved in that summer. They both had been together their whole lives, it makes sense that they would live together through college. Kuroo was going to school to a biologist while Kenma decided to go into professional gaming. His channel was starting to pick up, so he spent most of his days in his room recording streams and editing his videos. They barley saw each other but the fact they were still together was enough for them.

Kuroo thought he knew everything about Kenma, after all there wasn’t much to know about him. He was reserved and he didn’t really like being with anybody but Kuroo. Hinata was the exception but with Hinata still playing volleyball they didn’t have a lot of time to hang out. Kuroo and Kenmas relationship had always been platonic, and Kuroo was okay with that for the most part. Sure, sometimes when he sees Kenma wrapped up in a pile of blankets he wants to cuddle with him. Or when Kenma gets out of the shower and walks out into the living room Kuroo wants to lick the water droplets off his chest. But he doesn’t because he knows Kenma didn’t see him that way.

“Kenma are you up yet?” Kuroo knocked on Kenmas door, it wasn’t early in the morning so he thought Kenma would be up. He didn’t hear an answer, so he went to open the doorknob only to find it locked, which confused him. Kenma never locks his door. Kuroo held his ear to the door and he heard foot steps running around Kenmas room and then a loud crash, followed by ah ‘unf’ sound. Kenma had fallen on the floor, Kuroo was going to knock again but the door flew open.

Kuroo looked down at him, Kenmas cheeks were flushed pink and he was out of breath. He even had some sweat dripping from his forehead, Kuroo pinched his eyebrows together. He looked down at Kenmas body and found him in a bathrobe that he was holding closed with all of his might.

“Um Kenma, what were you doing?” Kuroo asked him as he peered past him and into his room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until he saw a pink bag with some tissue paper on the bed, he didn’t know what was in it and he couldn’t read the brand name. He looked back at Kenma who closed the door a little bit so the bag was out of Kuroos sight.

“Nothing Kuroo, did you need something?” Kenma had regained his breath but was still clasping the bathrobe, which made Kuroo even more curious.

“I just wanted to see if you were hungry, I was going to make some lunch.” Kuroo pushed his questioning thoughts out of his head and looked down at his friend with a smirk.

“Or were you too busy doing naughty things?~” Kuroo teased him, Kenmas face got even redder than before as he stumbled over his words. He looked away from Kuroo and directly at the floor.

“No Kuroo! I wasn’t doing anything like that! Now get out, I’ll meet you in the kitchen!” Kenma forced the door closed and Kuroo allowed himself to be pushed out. He was satisfied seeing his friend get flustered like that, he found it unbelievably cute. Kuroo walked down the hall while whistling, Kenma stayed in his room with his back pressed against the door.

Kenma let his grip on the bathrobe loosen, he opened it up and looked down at his body then back at the pink bag on his bed. Yesterday he had gone to the mall while Kuroo was at school, he went into a lingerie store and picked up some things. Specifically, women’s underwear. He hated boxers, they made him feel uncomfortable and not held together in any way, shape, or form. He decided to try some pairs on today, he knew Kuroo was home so that’s why he locked his door. What he didn’t expect was for Kuroo to almost catch him in the act.

His hand traveled down his stomach and over the soft lace, he was wearing a white pair. The texture of the lace was something completely new to him, he was fascinated by how good it felt under his fingertips. Kenma was caught off by Kuroos assumption about him doing ‘naughty’ things, he knew he was implying masturbating but still. What Kenma was doing now could be considered ‘naughty’, so the question left him flushed. But now he was starting to get hard, the way Kuroo looked down at him brought all sorts of feelings to Kenma.

Kenma wanted Kuroo to look down at him but from a different view, especially if that view was on a bed. Kenma could picture Kuroos big warm hands traveling up and down his thin waist, and the hungry look in his eyes. Kenma started rubbing himself through the underwear. He had never given much thought to sex, or even love really. But when he started living with Kuroo full time everything changed.

Kenma would watch Kuroo come back from runs, his shirt was be clinging to his chest and he was out of breath. Sometimes he would even just strip in the living, down to his underwear, Kenma would try not to pay attention but it was hard. He would watch him go to the kitchen and chug a glass of water then off to the shower. Kenma wanted to go after him, which was a feeling he was not use to. The earning he felt for Kuroo was frustrating, Kenma found himself masturbating more than he ever thought possible.

The idea of womens underwear was a whim really, he hated boxers so he just thought this made more sense. However, he wasn’t expecting to like it this much. The way the thing material clung to his dick made him unsteady and for once in his life he felt sexy. He looked in the mirror on his wall and saw his reflection. His trimmed waisted that lead to his hip bones, the way the underwear curved to his butt, and the way it made his bulge look was all so erotic.  
“KENMA! Come on!” Kuroo shouted, it broke Kenma out of his dirty thoughts. He quickly got dressed, he threw on sweat pants and a big hoodie but he kept the underwear on. His hard on was slowly going down but he made sure to keep the hoodie in front of it just in case. Kenma walked out of his room and closed his door, he left the bag out not thinking too much about it.

“Sorry Kuroo, I got distracted.” Kenma walked to the table and sat down, Kuroo had placed a bowl of salad in front of him. Kenma didn’t usually eat this healthy but it was hard not too while living with Kuroo, the man loved eating healthy.

“Eat this and then we can hangout in the living and play Mario Cart or something.” Kuroo pushed the bowl towards Kenma more, Kenma picked up his fork and started munching down. The salad was surprising good, but then again Kuroo was a really good cook. Kenma was eating the salad so fast he was making a mess on his face, Kuroo found it cute.

“Kenma slow down, and you have dressing on your cheek.” Kuroo laughed in between bites, he reached over with his thumb and swiped at the dirty spot. He brought his thumb to his whole as Kenma watched with wide eyes, this was an emotion Kuroo had never seen before in him. Kuroo slowly put his thumb in his mouth and pulled it out even slower, all while making eye contact with Kenma.

The younger male wasn’t sure what to make of the sight in front of him, he felt the lace underwear start to get tight. His face was getting hot and his body called out to him to move forward and have Kuroo lick every part of him. Kenma never thought he would be jealous of a thumb, but here was semi hard and full of jealously. He swallowed hard, and it seemed like the whole roomed echoed with the sound. Kuroo smirked and just kept eating like nothing had happened.

After lunch they went to the living room, it was pretty basic Kenma had his switch set up out here. They agreed to play Mario Cart, Kenma obviously won most of the matches. Games were his career.

“Okay I’m officially bored now. What else do you want to do?” Kuroo tossed his controller to the side of him, and looked down at Kenma who was sitting on the floor next to his leg.

“Don’t you have to study or something?” Kenma asked as he peered over at Kuroo, he had his legs spread open and was leaning against the couch. Kenma found himself looking at Kuroos thick legs and he wondered how it feel to be placed in between them. The idea was making him hard again, so he looked away. Kuroo was starting to catch onto Kenma by this point, but a part of him was telling him he was reading too much into it.

“I don’t have to study right now, I want to hangout with you.” Kuroo pushed himself up from the couch and rest his elbows on his knees. He reached his hand over and ran it through Kenmas hair, the younger male tilted his head for Kuroo to keep going. He noticed how Kenma closed his eyes, it must be feeling good for him. Kuroo wanted to test his boundaries.

He pulled Kenma towards him, he lifted his leg up and suddenly Kenma was sitting with Kuroos legs on both of his sides. He felt trapped but not scared, it was something he wanted but now he was definitely getting harder.

“Kuroo what are you doing?” Kenma asked him as he felt Kuroos big hands roll through his hair more. It felt nice and sometimes when he would tug it made Kenma want to moan out his name.

“Just playing with your hair.” Kuroo whispered out, he lowered his mouth to be leveled with Kenmas ear. “You don’t mind, do you?” His hot breath hit Kenmas ear like a shock wave, his whole body felt like it was on fire. He was lucky he wasn’t facing Kuroo because his face was bright red and you could tell he was hard even with his hoodie covering him.

“N-no Kuroo, It’s um fine.” Kenma stuttered, he coughed a little bit as Kuroo moved away from his ear. The taller male smugly smiled and laughed, he could see Kenmas reactions in the TV screen. He was very pleased with how things were playing out and was even getting a little excited himself.

“So Kenma, how are you feeling lately? I feel like we haven’t each other a lot.” Kuroo asked in a deep voice, he was slowly letting his hands run down to Kenmas neck. He was pressing on the muscles, Kenmas body was jerk or shudder under the close contact.

“I’ve been o-okay Kuroo, how’s sch-hool?” He asked, Kenma was happy that he finished his sentence before Kuroo had tugged on his hair a little to hard. He had to bite his lower lip to keep a moan in, he wanted to badly to turn around and have Kuroo touch his whole body. He felt like he was on fire under his hoodie, the lace underwear was getting wet with precum from his hard on. Kenma had never felt desire like this before.

“It’s good, thanks for asking baby.” Kuroo threw in a pet name, and Kenma almost came from the low tone he said it in. It was then that he looked up at the TV screen and made eye contact with Kuroo. He could see what Kuroo was seeing, Kenma didn’t know what to do his eyes blew open and he turned around. He was going to start apologizing to Kuroo but he was met with a erection, something he was not expecting. It was big, bigger than Kenma had ever imagined and this wasn’t even the real thing. Kenma swallowed hard and looked up at Kuroo, whose head who tilted and resting on a fist.

“Well are you going to help me out?” Kuroo asked in a hushed voice, Kenma swallowed hard again unsure of his next move. He had never done something like, and he had only watched porn a handful of times in life.

Kenma with whatever confidence he found in himself turned around completely so he was resting on his knees in front of Kuroo. He lifted himself up a little and slowly reached his hands up Kuroos shirt to push it up. Kenmas hands were cold from nerves, but Kuroos skin was hot to the touch. Kenma could feel his abs under his small fingertips, this was something he could get use to. Kuroo thrusted forward to refocus Kenmas attention on the main problem.

Kenma slowly pulled down Kuroos sweatpants and then he slipped down his boxers, he looked at the erection in front of him. Kenma wasn’t sure if it would fit in his mouth, he was feeling scared. Kuroo just looked down at him in an almost demeaning way which Kenma found very attractive. It was making his dick strain even harder in the tight lace panties he was wearing, he wanted to touch himself so badly.

“Well are you going to do something about the problem you caused?” Kuroo asked him, as he brought his hands in Kenmas hair again. He pulled the younger man forward and his face bumped into his throbbing cock, Kenma rested his hands on Kuroos thighs. Kenma looked up at Kuroo and nodded.

Kenma started at the tip of it, he licked it and the salty taste that invaded his mouth was something he could get use to. He let out a moan as his tongue flattened out against the head, he swiped downward and could feel the veins of it. He brought his hands to steady the shaft as he started licking harder. He wanted to take more of it but he was scared, he wanted Kuroo to encourage him.

“Kuroo, I don’t know how to do this.” Kenma whispered out against Kuroos erection, the hot breath from Kenmas words made Kuroo grunt. Kenma looked up at him with wide eyes, and Kuroo had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“I’ll teach you, open your mouth.” Kuroo told him, Kenma did what he was told immediately which Kuroo found very pleasing. He took his point finger and middle finger, he slid them into Kenmas mouth. Salvia was already seeping out of the sides on Kenma mouth and his eyes got that glassy look to them.

“You have to keep you tongue flat and your cheeks hollow, watch your teeth because those hurt. You also have to suck a little bit.” Kuroo was giving him instructions, Kenma did what he was told. He started sucking on Kuroos fingers, Kuroo forced them back into Kenmas throat which made the younger man gag. Tears formed in his eyes as they threatened to spill out Kuroo didn’t want to stop, but he wanted something else in Kenmas mouth.

Kuroo took his fingers out of Kenmas mouth with no warning, a string of salvia connected them then Kenma wiped it away. He looked at the Kuroos hot, throbbing cock and remember the instructions he was given moments ago. He took the whole tip in his mouth and slowly made his way down the shaft of it. Kenma couldn’t fit a lot in it but Kuroo threw his head back in ecstasy, he thrusted in Kenmas mouth which caught him off guard. Kenma gagged a little but kept going, it was a slow process but Kuroo was enjoying even minute of it. Kenma seemed to have a talent for this, he naturally brought both of his small hands around the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

He started to move up and down, the noises echoed threw the room. It was music to Kuroos ears if he could he make this sound his ringtone, he could die happy. Kenma was moaning which sent even more pleasure straight into Kuroos dick, he knew he wasn’t going to last that much longer. Kenma was just too much for him, all of his fantasies were coming true right now.

“God fuck Kenma, you’re so good at this.” Kuroo breathed out, he took a handful of Kenmas hair to stop him. Kenma thought he was finished but then Kuroo started moving at his own pace. He was fucking Kenmas throat, Kuroo was moving fast and Kenma could feel it hit the back on his throat.

“You look so good like this.” Kuroo grunted, as he started moving faster all Kenma could do was try to breath through his nose. His eyes were overflowing with tears, but he wasn’t scared. Instead his dick was throbbing, since Kuroo was doing all of the work now Kenma reached down and started touching himself threw his sweatpants. This made him start moaning more and Kuroo lost it. Without warning Kuroo shot his load into the back of Kenmas throat, Kenma had no choice but to swallow it. He took big gulps but could still feel the sticky substance all over his tongue, it didn’t help that Kuroo had thrusted a few more times.

Kuroo pulled out Kenmas mouth and let go of his hair. They both were out of breath, Kenma wiped his mouth with this shirt and even spit into. He didn’t expect to enjoy the way Kuroos cum tasted, but he also wasn’t expecting to give him a blowjob today ether.

Before Kenma could finish regaining his breath Kuroo pulled him into his lap, Kenma was now straddling him. Kenma didn’t have time to say anything because Kuroo pulled him into an open mouth kiss. One of Kuroos hands rested on the back of Kenmas neck to keep him in place, and the other was finding its way under Kenmas hoodie.

Kuroo enjoyed how soft Kenmas skin was under his hands, but what he enjoyed more were Kenmas reactions. Every time Kuroo moved Kenma would jerk forward and moan into the kiss they were having. Kenma had never kissed anybody before, he was hoping he was doing a good job. Kuroo pulled away and rested their foreheads together, he kept a tight grip on the back of Kuroos neck.

“Kenma you’re natural at sucking dick, your mouth felt so good and warm around me. I’m getting hard again just thinking about fucking your throat again.” Kuroo whispered against Kenmas mouth, it was true Kenma could feel Kuroos dick starting to stand again.

“I’m happy I made you cum Kuroo.” Kenma was quiet in this moment, he felt shy but he also felt an overwhelming desire for Kuroo. “I liked the way your cum tasted.” Kenma averted his eyes and looked at the couch. He felt Kuroos dick twitch against his ass when he finished his last sentence.

“God, who knew you were so erotic. Is it okay if I touch you down there too?” Kuroo asked and Kenma refocused his eyes at Kuroo. He was nervous, he was still wearing the underwear and he didn’t want Kuroo to think he was some kind of freak. He didn’t want Kuroo to stop touching him. Kenma whimpered a little and then nodded a ‘yes’.

“But you can’t laugh okay?” Kenma pleaded with him, Kuroo was confused as to why Kenma thought he would laugh. This was literally his wet dreams come to life, the only thing he wanted to hear was Kenmas moaning.

Kenma pushed himself off of Kuroos lap so he could strip, he started with his hoodie which made his tiny body look bigger than it was. He threw it on the couch and he felt Kuroos gaze on him, it made him self conscious. His erection was in full view, now Kuroo could see the wet stain on Kenmas grey sweatpants. Kuroos mouth felt hungry and his thick dick was twitching in anticipation for what Kenma was going to do next. Kenma dropped his sweatpants to the ground, and Kuroo was taken back at the sight.

In front of him stood Kenma, in a pair of floral lace white panties. His heart almost gave out, he reached out and slide his palm over Kenmas dick. The lace material was wet with precum and Kenma moaned loudly, Kuroo did it again. He pulled Kenma forward, the height of Kuroo sitting down made it almost perfect for him to bury his face in Kenmas crotch. He inhaled the intoxicating scent, Kuroos dick was now fully erect again and ready for Kenma.

“Womens underwear?” Kuroo questioned as he looked up at Kenma, who avoided his eyes but his face gave him away.

“Yes, I enjoy wearing womens underwear.” Kenma whispered out, somehow his face got even redder than before. Kuroo chuckled and pulled Kenma closer to him, he flicked his tongue over Kenmas bulge with a load moan. Kenmas taste was something new to him, his imagination could never come up with it. Kuroo though he would have to live his entire life without knowing it, but here he was living his wicked fantasies.

“Kuroo, please I’ve been hard for so long. I need something.” Kenma pleaded with him again, Kuroo moaned again and freed Kenmas cock from the panties. Kenma felt like he could breath again, that was until Kuroo took him in his hot mouth. Kenmas cock fit perfectly into Kuroos mouth, and he sucked on it with force.

Kenma clasped onto Kuroos messy hair, his knees were about to give out when Kuroos hands steady him. Kuroo started kneading Kenma ass, this was a new sensation for Kenma but he loved the way it felt. He was like putty in Kuroos hands. He felt one of Kuroos hand leave his ass cheek and he saw it come in front of his mouth. He was sure what to do until Kuro forced his fingers inside. Kenma started sucking on them immediately, he was lost in pleasure right now. He felt like he would cum soon, this was his first sexual experience and it was everything he wanted it to be.

Kuroo abruptly took his fingers out of Kuroos mouth and brought them back to Kenmas ass. The next thing Kenma felt was Kuroo inserting his middle finger into his ass, he cried out as Kuroo had up to the second knuckle. He hands tightened in Kuroos hair as the older male moaned around Kenmas cock, Kenma felt like he was about cum. Kuroo stopped moving his mouth and instead just kept Kenmas cock in there.

“Kuroo, please do something.” Kenma huffed out, he wanted to cum. He needed to cum. When Kuroo shoved his finger deeper into Kenma his chest fell to rest on Kuroos head. Kuroo started moving his finger in and out slowly, he was getting ready to add a second. Kenma had never played with himself back there, he could feel Kuroo reaching the deepest parts of him. When Kuroo added a second finger Kenma almost lost it, the stretching of his hole felt so good. The way his fingers felt moving around in him and opening him up felt so natural to him. Kuroo started doing a scissoring motion and then started sucking Kenma off again.

Kenma picked himself back up and was standing tall, all while moaning louder than he even thought possible. Kuroo added another finger and then did a curling motion, when Kenma felt him touch a bundle of nerves he didn’t know existed.

“Oh fuck Kuroo!” Kenma shouted out, suddenly he was cumming in Kuroos mouth and his asshole was clenching down on Kuroos fingers. Kuroo was moaning as he kept sucking off Kenma, he was getting over stimulated. Kuroo started moving his fingers even faster than before and since he knew where Kenmas prostate was he kept hitting it.

Kuroo had released Kenmas dick from his mouth, as his mouth dripped out his cum on the couch Kuroo looked up. The sight above him was breath taking. Kenmas cheeks were flushed, his mouth was hanging open with trails of spit falling out, and his eyes were glued tight, but he could see the tears. Kuroo pulled Kenma forward so he was straddling him again, he slowly removed his fingers and Kenma felt like he could breath again.

“Kenma take a deep breath in.” Kuroo looked at Kenma, as he lined up his throbbing dick with Kenmas hole. Kenma looked down at him and did what he was told, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was coming next. Kuroos cock.

Kenma could handle the pain, in fact he welcomed it. The way Kuroo stretched him out even more than his fingers already did felt rewarding. Kenma never took himself as a masochist but now he knew his deep desires. He knew Kuroo would satisfy all of them.

Kuroo was pushing himself in, he stopped making sure to check if Kenma was okay. He knew this was his first time, so he was nervous about Kenma being in too much pain. But the way Kenma was moaning Kuroo could tell he was enjoying the feeling. Kuroo sank all the way into Kenma as they both took a second to catch their breath. They rest their foreheads together, as their sweat became entangled in each other Kuroo started moving.

Kenma rested his hands on Kuroos shoulders, as he threw his head back Kuroo landed a slap on Kenmas ass. The stinging pain was a new sensation, but Kenma loved it. He grinded down on Kuroo so they were meeting each other.

“Kenma your ass is taking me so well, it feels like it’s swallowing me up.” Kuroo huffed out, he took Kenmas ass cheeks in his hands as he started moving faster. He was searching for the spot his fingers had found earlier.

When he found it Kenma came again, it was instant and the way his dick shot cum all over Kuroos chest filled him with pride. Kenma went to rest his head against Kuroos shoulder as he caught his breath, Kuroo thought he was in pain so he stopped moving. Kenma whimpered as Kuroo turned his head to see him better.

“Why’d you stop?” Kenma looked over at Kuroo, they locked eyes. Both of their pupils were blown wide and with Kenmas unexpected sentence Kuroos dick twitched in him. Kuroo wanted to own Kenma in that moment, he never expected his best friend to be so slutty.

“Sorry baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kuroo reached up and patted Kenmas head. Kenam shook his head side and side as he turned from Kuroo, he whispered.

“Don’t worry about hurting me, I think I like it.”

That was all Kuroo needed to hear, the short sentence brought a haze to his mind. He started fucking Kenma relentlessly, Kenma was shaking and calling out incomplete thoughts. Kuroo knew he would be at his limit soon and he couldn’t wait to paint the walls inside of Kenma.

Kenma started digging his nails into Kuroos shoulders, he knew there would be marks after this session. He would have to explain them at the gym, but he didn’t want to think about that right. All Kuroo wanted to think about was the feeling of Kenmas hole sucking him in, the sound alone could drive him insane. The feeling of Kenmas walls squeezing down on his thick cock made him move faster. Kenma lifted his head up and looked down at Kuroo, as tears fell on their chest Kenma hiccupped.

“Kuroo are you going to cum inside of me?” Kenma asked him, Kuroo grunted this was all he needed to go over the edge. They locked eyes as Kuroo released inside of Kenma. Kenmas stomach felt warm, he felt like he was getting filled with Kuroo. Kuroo had slowly stopped moving but kept his softening dick plugged in Kenmas ass. Kuroo wanted to keep all of his cum in his best friend, he wanted them to be connected forever. They both slowly caught their breaths and suddenly Kenma was feeling shy. He turned his head away, Kuroo grabbed his chin and made their eyes lock.

“Do you have anymore panties or is it just this one pair?” Kuroo asked as he caressed Kenmas cheeks with his thumbs.

“I have 4 more pairs, they’re all different colors.” Kenma whispered out as he leaned into Kuroos touch. Kuroo felt his dick twitch in need, the idea that Kenma had more pairs made me want to fuck him even more.

“I think you should try them all on.” Kuroo told him, he captured Kenmas lips in his as they entwined their tongues together for what felt like hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this!!!


End file.
